I'll be you're shelter I'll be you're shield
by SierrasSong
Summary: A Dean/Kaitlyn, Roman/Layla, and Seth/OC Pairing. I ONLY OWN MY OC CARRIE. Three best friends get sucked into a world of chaos when Vince decides The Shield need new team members. It shoudln't be that hard...except for the fact that Dean is Kaitlyn's secret admirer and Layla is obsessed with Roman. Find out what happens by reading this awesome story!


I only own my OC Carrie Smith and I do NOT OWN WWE OR THE OTHER CHARRACTERS! This is a Dean/Kaitlyn Roman/Layla Seth/OC Fanifction. If you do not like the Shield please don't read this story. Other then that please read and Enjoy!

Carrie's P.O.V.

Chapter One

I got out of my car and grabbed my athletic bag with my clothes, phone, and other neccesities and entered the arena we were performing at tonight. Tonight for friday night smackdown we are in Manhattan, New York. A very busy but beautiful city. I flashed a smile towards the guard because he recognized me and let me go backstage. I made my way thru the huge crowds of people and searched for the diva's locker room. I walked around for twenty minutes but I still couldn't find it so I texted my best friend, Kaitlyn.

Texts

Carrie: Hey Kaitlyn!

Kaitlyn:: Hey Carebear:) what's up?

Carrie: Here the arena, but I cnt find the diva's lockerroom. U knw where it is?

Kaitlyn: Yea. Meet me in catering & I'll take you to the locker room. k?

Carrie: K. Thnx girl :)

Kaitlyn: No prob ;)

I was walking when I was texting and I ran into someone. I looked up to see the Brodus Clay. I smiled and He grinned ear to ear. It's safe to say I am friends with most of the WWE roster. Most not ALL. "What's up little mama?" He asked side hugging me. "Not much just walking to catering. Care to join me?" I asked him. "Uhm of course! I am starving! As usual. You know I am a big eater." he said with a booming laugh. I laughed and we began walking to catering. "Really? I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. "Hey I thought you were the nice diva?" he said with his eyebrows furrowed. "I am! Okay Brodus I am sorry for Hurting your feelings." I said sincerely. He chuckled and patted my back. "Carrie, I was just playing you. I ain't hurt." he said with a smile. I smiled, relieved, and continued to walk to catering with him. Once we were there Brodus ran straight for the food. I looked around the room until I saw Kaitlyn and I waved her over. Kaitlyn tackled me with a hug once she got to me. "Miss me?" I aksed with a laugh. "Yes! I have Aksana as my roomate. I want you as my roomate!" she exclaimed. "Oh, poor baby. I wish I was my roomate too." I said with a laugh. She laughed at my dorkiness and pushed me towards the locker room. "At least you don't have Little miss crazy pants as a roomate!" I said loudly "Oh you have AJ? Well that sucks." she said with a stiffled laugh. "Tell me about it." I said grumpily. We kept walking till we finally found the locker room. It happened to be When we got there I unzipped my bag and changed into my wrestling outfit for tonight. When I came out I asked Kaitlyn to curl my hair and she gladly accepted. When she was done I admired her work and hugged her. She warned me that my segment with The Bella Twins was in 10 minutes. I gasped and dashed out of the room to the south hallway. I hope I can find my way back easily. I have a very bad sense of direction. It's always been like that too. I could get lost in my own apartment and there are only three rooms. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration but anyways I finally got there with a few minutes to spare so I took a few deep breaths and laced up my boots. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked ok for the camera. My hair was perfectly curled and it barely passed my colar bone. The natural red hue of my hair went great with my milky white skin tone. No I am not as white as Sheamus but I am not tan at all. I'm not vain, but I do like to admire my few good attributes. I have never been proud of how I look. Especially now since I have The Bella's constantly making fun of me. They call me "scarry carrie" as if I am so ugly that I am scary. It didn't get to me at first, but after a while I started to believe them. I was waiting for my segment with the Bella's where they are supposed to insult me and make me upset. The only thing is they act like that off-camera too. After a few minutes the camera men came and Brie and Nikki made their way towards me. "Show time" One of the camera guys whispered to me. The red light flickered on and I grabbed some mascara and applied it to my long eyelashes. Brie came up to me and grabbed the mascara out of my hand. "You think this will help you Scary Carrie?" Brie asked. "Not even plastic surgery could help her!"Nikki said rudely. They high-fived each other and glared at me. "I don't know how the mirror is still in tact? It should've broke when you looked in it." Brie said. I started tearing up, but held in the tears. "Oh look Nikki she's upset. Awhhh you are so pathetic." Brie snapped at me and threw me backwards. I landed hard on my butt and the twins laughed at me. The tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away. The camera men looked uncomfortable so they cut the segment short and left. Brie and Nikki weren't supposed to be that mean. They weren't supposed to shove me to the ground either. "Hey leave her alone" a man's voice said behind me. Brie and Nikki gasped and ran to God only knows where. I looked behind me to see Seth Rollins from the Shield. I froze in fear and I didn't move an inch till he reached his hand towards me. The truth is he is VERY attractive, but he scares the heck out of me. I stared at his hand and gulped. He laughed and said "I don't bite sweetheart". I blushed and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and I thanked him. Seth was grinning like an idiot because I was still holding his hand. I let go of his hand and blushed deep red. "So uhm thanks for scaring them away and helping me." I said awkwardly. "No problem. Couldn't let a beautiful girl be bullied around by two stupid bimbos." he said gritting his teeth. "Right...well I have a match in a little bit so I am going to go warm-up." I said trying to leave him. "Good luck." he said honestly. "Thanks." I said with a smile as I found my way back to the locker room.


End file.
